The subject invention relates to a device which is designed to align the end fittings of concrete piles to be cast in elongate molds of the kind comprising a bottom section and two side walls. Concrete piles of this kind are intended to be manufactured with lengthwise extending reinforcement rods, the ends of which are provided with interconnecting members which pass through the end fittings.
In accordance with the conventional technique of manufacturing concrete piles of this kind molds are used which have a sufficient length to ensure that several piles may be cast simultaneously in the same mold. In the casting operation, the end fittings of the piles serve as the partitions and end walls of the mold, separating the individual piles from one another.
Prior to casting, a framework comprising longitudinally extending reinforcement rods is made and a wire is wound about these rods to form a reinforcement cage. Interconnecting members are screwed onto the ends of the reinforcement rods, which members extend through the end fittings and serve to interconnect two concrete piles in end-to-end positions, when the piles are to be driven down into the ground.
Before fixation of the end fittings in the mold, the alignment of the end fittings in the transverse direction of the lengthwise extension of the mold was in the past carried out by eye. The end fittings were thereafter secured in position with the aid of securing members in the form of blocks which were deposited in abutting position against the external face of the end fittings in the mold and retained in position by wedging means.
However, it has turned out in practice that when the concrete has been filled into the mold and allowed to set, the end fittings of the piles still did not assume a position at exact right angles to the longitudinal extension of the piles. Angular deviations in the joint between two piles in end-to-end position increase the risk of the piles bending while they are being driven down into the ground and in addition, such deviations cause uneven distribution of the tensile forces occuring in the lengthwise reinforcement rods in between the rammer blows.
The subject invention has been conceived with a view to make it possible to cast piles while ensuring high precision of the angular position of the pile end fittings.